Happy Sixteenth
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles celebrate their sixteenth birthday.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Happy Sixteenth**

One morning, Mikey woke up feeling extra alert and then remembered that he and his brothers were turning sixteen. He quickly got food and water for his kitten Klunk and headed for the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his brothers and Sensei.

Mikey spent an hour cooking all kinds of breakfast food. He set the food on the table when he was done.

Just then, his brothers entered the kitchen. They were surprised by how much food was on the table.

"What's the occasion?" Raph asked.

"I just made our birthday breakfast," Mikey said proudly.

"Looks good," Leo said.

"This breakfast is a sensational start for our sixteenth birthday," Donny said.

The turtles ate some of the food on the table. When they couldn't eat another bite, they all put the leftovers in plastic bags and put them in the fridge.

* * *

Later that day, the turtles were standing in a circle tossing around a ball while Splinter was sitting on the sofa watching his soaps. Since it was the turtles' birthday, Splinter had canceled practice for the day.

After a while of tossing around the ball, the turtles decided to call it quits and put the ball away. Just then, April, Casey, and Chloe arrived with several pizza boxes and put them on the table.

"Happy birthday," Chloe told the turtles.

"Dig in," Casey told the turtles which they did.

"Be right back," April said.

April stepped out of the lair. Several minutes later, she returned with a big sack.

The turtles ate their birthday pizza and so did April, Casey, and Chloe. Splinter, who didn't eat a slice, suddenly clapped his hands.

"This is one of the proudest moments of my life," Splinter said. "We will now give out the gifts starting with the youngest."

Mikey stepped toward Splinter. He anxiously awaited the receiving of his birthday gifts.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey stood before Splinter. Just then, Splinter stepped back and gave a hand motion for Donny, Leo, and Raph to step forward and present their gifts.

Mikey opened Donny's gift first. It turned out to be an automatic kitty feeder for his kitten Klunk.

"This is an awesome gift," Mikey said, throwing his arms around Donny.

"I'll show you how to work it later," Donny promised, wrapping his arms around Mikey.

Mikey and Donny broke apart a couple minutes later. Just then, Raph stepped forward with his gift.

Mikey opened Raph's gift. It turned out to be a big plastic box.

"What's this?" Mikey asked.

"It's to put all your Justice Force comics in," Raph explained.

"Thanks," Mikey said.

"No problem," Raph said.

Mikey finally opened Leo's gift. It turned out to be an art set.

"Leo, this art set is way cool!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Glad you like it," Leo said with a smile.

Mikey threw his arms around Leo who returned the gesture. They broke apart a couple minutes later.

Just then, Splinter signaled for Donny to come forward which he did. He patiently awaited the arrival of his gifts.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Donny opened Mikey's gift first. It turned out to be a portable tray with a cup holder.

"I thought I should give you something to put your food on while you do whatever work you need to do," Mikey explained.

"This is perfect," Donny said.

Mikey and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed each other tightly. They pulled away a couple minutes later.

Donny opened Raph's gift next. It turned out to be a test tube set.

"Figured you could use some more test tubes," Raph said.

"You figured right," Donny said.

Donny finally opened Leo's gift. It turned out to be a purple notebook with blank pages.

"I got you a journal so you could write about whatever you want," Leo explained.

"This will be helpful," Donny said.

Donny and Leo wrapped their arms around each other. They pulled away a few minutes later.

Splinter signaled that it was Raph's turn. Raph eagerly awaited his birthday gifts.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Raph opened Mikey's gift first. It turned out to be a pair of boxing gloves.

"This is great!" Raph exclaimed, throwing his arms around Mikey.

"Glad you like your present," Mikey said, squeezing Raph tightly and then the two of them quickly broke apart.

Raph opened Donny's gift next. It turned out to be a practice dummy that moved with battery operation.

"I'll set you up with your gift later," Donny promised.

"Can't wait to try it out," Raph said, rubbing his hands together with glee.

Raph opened Leo's gift last. It turned out to be a framed photo of when they started training.

"Leo, this brings back lots of memories," Raph said.

"We'll also make new memories along the way," Leo said.

Raph and Leo wrapped their arms around each other. They pulled away a few minutes later.

Finally, it was Leo's turn. Leo wondered what gifts were in store for him.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Leo opened Mikey's gift first. It turned out to be a bouncy ball.

"I thought you could use that as a focus object," Mikey explained.

"Thanks. I think I'll try that," Leo said gratefully.

Mikey and Leo wrapped their arms around each other. They pulled away a few minutes later.

Leo opened Donny's gift next. It turned out to be a small bookcase.

"This will be great for my books," Leo said.

"Glad you like it," Donny said.

Leo and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed each other tightly. They let go of each other a few minutes later.

Finally, Leo opened Raph's gift. It turned out to be a meditation pillow.

"Raph, this is something I've been wanting," Leo said. "Thanks for getting it for me."

"Glad it makes you happy," Raph said.

Leo and Raph threw their arms each other and squeezed tightly. Then they quickly let go of each other.

Just then, Casey and April stepped forward. The turtles anxiously awaited their gifts.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

"April, why don't you hand out your presents first?" Casey suggested.

"Sure, Casey," April replied and handed a gift to each turtle who quickly opened them.

Mikey got a cookbook. Donny got a toolbox. Raph got polish for his shell cycle. Leo got a box of different herbal teas.

"This is excellent!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I can always use some more tools," Donny said happily.

"All right, now my shell cycle can shine," Raph said with glee.

"This tea looks good," Leo said with a smile.

"Glad you like your presents," April told the turtles and then said, "Your turn, Casey."

Casey handed his gifts to the turtles who opened them and the gifts turned out to be keys in different colors. Mikey's was orange, Donny's purple, Raph's red, and Leo's blue.

"Those are keys to the farmhouse," Casey explained. "In case you decide that you need a little vacation from here."

"Thanks, Casey," Leo said.

"We'll keep it under consideration," Donny said.

"For sure," Mikey said.

"I'm thinking of a vacation right about now," Raph said.

Splinter cleared his throat. Now it was time for Splinter and Chloe to present the turtles with their gifts.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss Calls, why don't you give your gift next?" Splinter suggested.

"Sure, I can do that," Chloe said.

Chloe handed a fairly large package to the turtles who quickly opened it. It turned out to be a drawing of them with the title at the top "My Very Best Friends" in stenciled lettering and it was in a metal frame.

"Chloe, this is wonderful," Leo said with amazement.

"I agree with Leo," Raph said with a smile.

"It's the most beautiful picture I've ever seen," Mikey said, the floodgates opening.

"It is a marvelous drawing," Donny said with a lump in his throat.

Mikey wrapped his arms around Donny and buried his face in his brother's shoulder. Donny wrapped his arms around Mikey, the lump in his throat getting bigger, and finally allowed the floodgates to open.

Just then, Splinter stepped forward and Mikey and Donny let go of each other. Splinter handed a package to the turtles.

The turtles opened Splinter's gift. It turned out to be a rectangular plaque with a message.

**For My Sons**

Throughout the years, I have watched you grow.

Each of you developing your own interests yet staying as one.

You have made me a proud father.

I love all of you.

For a few minutes, the turtles were speechless. Then they felt lumps forming in their throats and the floodgates broke open.

"Everything OK, my sons?" Splinter asked with concern.

"I can't believe I'm getting emotional over this," Raph said.

"This gift has touched all of us," Leo said.

"It's one of the best gifts we've ever gotten," Mikey said.

"Not to mention one of the most emotional ones," Donny said.

The turtles wrapped their arms around each other. Splinter stepped back to give them some space.

"Will they be all right?" Chloe asked.

"I'm sure they will be," Splinter said.

"They didn't get like this over my gifts," Casey said.

"Keys to the farmhouse aren't emotional gifts," April said.

"Neither are the gifts you got them."

"You got me there."

April and Casey kissed on the lips. Just then, the turtles let go of each other.

Splinter suggested to the turtles that they go wash up. The turtles agreed and left the room.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day, Leo and Raph were sitting on the sofa looking through a photo album. Donny was showing Mikey how to work the automatic kitty feeder.

"Thanks, Donny, this will be awesome for Klunk to use," Mikey said.

"Glad you like your birthday present," Donny said.

"I still can't believe we got emotional over Splinter's gift," Raph said with embarrassment.

"Master Splinter probably would've reacted the same way," Leo said.

Donny and Mikey headed over to Raph and Leo. Leo put the photo album on the floor so the four of them could look through it.

"We've grown quite a bit during the years," Donny said.

"Not to mention been through a lot," Leo said.

"I remember when we used to sleep in a pile," Raph said.

"Let's have a birthday slumber party," Mikey suggested.

Donny, Leo, and Raph accepted Mikey's suggestion. The four of them set up a space in the living room for them to sleep.

The turtles got under a large blanket. The order that they were in were Raph, Mikey, Donny, and Leo.

"This was one of the best birthdays I've ever had," Mikey said.

"It was pretty good," Raph said.

"I'll get the battery operated practice dummy set up tomorrow," Donny promised Raph.

"Great, can't wait to use it," Raph said.

"Maybe we should sleep now," Donny suggested.

"We have practice tomorrow so we should get as much rest as we can," Leo reminded the turtles.

The turtles snuggled up together. Then they fell asleep.

The End


End file.
